


Wishes

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [112]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa is finally sixteen, which means her magic has awakened and she can finally do that one spell that will reveal her true love to her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little Jon in this one, but I just wanted to write this down! I hope you'll like it anyway.

Sansa checked her spell book once more. Her eyes went from the list of ingredients to everything she had gathered on the wooden table. Her face was warmed by the fire burning under her brand new cauldron.

Officially she was not allowed to use any of her birthday gifts yet. She was supposed to let her mother teach her. She was supposed to practice under supervision so nothing could go wrong and so things could be fixed if they did go wrong anyway.

But Sansa was impatient.

For years she had felt the magic lingering inside of her. She had felt it rushing through her veins. She had felt it when she walked through the forest surrounding their house, when the trees and leaves and birds moved towards her, came a little too near.

She was 16 now. And she was more than ready to finally get her first spell done.

How hard could it be?

She had been cooking ever since she was five and she had always been quite good at it. The Cook had even said that Sansa very clearly had a knack for just knowing what ingredients went well together and how to mix them.

Magic couldn’t be that different from cooking, right? She had the right ingredients, she had the cauldron, all she had to do now was mixing everything while whispering the words written in the spell book.

Maybe other kids her age would need some lessons on how to pronounce the Latin words and sentences. But even though the words did feel slightly foreign on her tongue, she had been studying Latin for quite a few years now and she was certain she would not mess up that part.

She would not mess up anything.

She was Sansa Stark. The eldest daughter of the eldest daughter of a very powerful witch family. She had more natural talent in her toe than some other people had in their entire body. And today, one day after her sixteenth birthday and one day after the true awakening of her powers, she was gonna prove herself, and the rest of the world, that she could do this one simple wish spell.

She took a deep breath and one by one, making sure not to do anything out of order, she threw the ingredients in the cauldron. At the right moments she spoke the right words and although she was quite certain her spell would work, she felt her heart skipping a few beats when the water started bubbling and boiling.

Once the smoke of her mixture filled the entire room she held her breath.

The spell was supposed to show her the face of her true love.

There was no harm in knowing, right?

“What the hell…” Jon blinked a few times when he entered the room. “Sansa?” He frowned his eyes and he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, aren’t you?”

Sansa swallowed and she quickly took her cauldron off of the fire and waved the smoke away. “I was just pretending.” She shrugged and she smiled the most innocent smile she could muster. “I was not actually doing magic. I would never go against mother’s wishes and perform an actual working spell without her permission.”

Strictly she wasn’t lying, right? The spell hadn’t worked after all, right?


End file.
